Superman: Zombie
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Una serie de bacterias extraterrestres infectan al Hombre de Acero. Lentamente, el poderoso superhéroe más grande de todos los tiempos acaba sucumbiendo a la enfermedad. ¡Asiste al nacimiento del Superman Zombie! Una historia trágica que no puedes dejar de leer.


**SUPERMAN: ZOMBIE**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN **

_En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana… _

* * *

**1**

Clark Kent conduce un automóvil por una carretera desierta hacia el sur. Es mediodía y el interior del coche se cuece como un horno por efecto del calor del Sol. En ese momento, un débil hormigueo recorría su nuca. Sentía la húmeda camisa pegada al cuerpo… sus ojos (sin las gafas que usualmente solía llevar cuando _"iba de civil"_) están enrojecidos, y el espacio de su visión estaba lleno de alucinaciones…

Está enfermo y él lo sabe, como también sabe la causa. Es más, la lleva a su lado envuelta en hojas de papel del periódico para el cual trabajaba: una roca negra, un meteorito.

Al volverse para mirar a aquel pedazo de material caído del espacio, el coche de repente se desvía. Clark frena súbitamente a tiempo… su rodilla golpea el tablero, pero el dolor no es novedad para él a aquellas alturas.

Suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. Su aspecto era terrible. Consultó el espejo retrovisor, confirmándolo en su reflejo: mirada cansada, ojos rojos, ojeras y el asomo de una barba sin afeitar que crecía. Sumado a todo ello estaba el sudor y la palidez de su piel.

_Estaba enfermo. Lo sabía. _

Iba hacia el sur, buscando alejarse de todo y de todos.

Iba a morir.

* * *

**Metrópolis. **

**Un par de días antes… **

Lois Lane y Clark Kent se hallaban en el interior de un observatorio, propiedad del Instituto de Estudios Espaciales de la NASA en Metrópolis, cubriendo la conferencia de prensa organizada por su principal científico y astrónomo, el Prof. Emil Hamilton, quien no dejaba de hablar loas y maravillas sobre el último descubrimiento de la Agencia Aeroespacial, el cual estaba siendo en ese momento exhibido al público por primera vez dentro de una vitrina: un pedazo de meteorito de color negro.

Aburrida, Lois bostezó visiblemente y le susurró a su compañero al oído:

-La verdad, no entiendo a Perry – dijo, en referencia al Editor en Jefe del periódico para el cual ambos trabajaban – No sé para qué nos envió a este lugar. _¿Qué puede tener de asombroso un pedazo de roca caído del espacio?_ ¿Eh? ¿Puedes tú explicármelo?

-Pues… - Clark iba a responder, pero entonces el Prof. Hamilton llegaba a su fin con su larga disertación y optó por callar. El momento de las preguntas y respuestas iba a comenzar pronto.

-…En resumen, damas y caballeros… en estos días en que los informes de contactos con extraterrestres son frecuentes, este meteorito no parece especial…

-Lo que yo decía – murmuró Lois, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-…Y no lo es, excepto por lo que hay en su interior: una pequeña masa de microorganismos vivos, bacterias, que han sobrevivido a los rigores del espacio y al calor extremo de la entrada a la atmosfera. Obviamente, no pueden ser observadas a simple vista sin la ayuda de un microscopio. Sin embargo, esta forma de vida es real, está ahí y ha vivido durante siglos en un vacío absolutamente glacial.

Hamilton hizo una pausa y se acomodó sus lentes. Clark aprovechó para utilizar dos de sus poderes y analizar el meteorito: visión de rayos X y visión microscópica. Al instante quedó patente ante sus ojos la verdad expuesta por el científico y astrónomo de la NASA. Un montón de microorganismos de forma extraña, alienígena, se extendían dentro de la roca. No eran muchos, pero sí los suficientes para ser llamativos.

-Para la ciencia, es un descubrimiento sin precedentes – continuó Hamilton. Hizo otra pausa y miró a los presentes con una sonrisa en el rostro – Muy bien. ¿Alguien quiere hacer preguntas?

Muchas manos se alzaron, la de Lois incluida. Hamilton se tomó un vaso con agua y acomodó los papeles que llevaba consigo allí, arriba del atrio en el que estaba. Miró a la muchacha y reconociéndola como la periodista estrella del Planet, la señaló en primer lugar.

-Diga, señorita Lane.

-Profesor Hamilton, este hallazgo… _¿Es realmente importante?_ – disparó.

-Bueno… - empezó el científico, pero Lois todavía no había acabado.

-…Porque desde hace varios años, hemos tenido a un extraterrestre indestructible sobre nuestro planeta – completó.

-Oh… claro. Se refiere a Superman – Hamilton carraspeó – Lo cierto es que a diferencia de estas bacterias, Superman no podría estarse quieto durante… lo que podría ser años de investigación, je.

Hubo una breve carcajada de los presentes. Lois no se dio por vencida ni satisfecha y antes de que el científico pasase a otro periodista, formuló una nueva pregunta.

-Profesor… Dice que estos microorganismos, estas bacterias, están dentro de ese meteorito, ¿correcto?

-Así es.

-¿Sabemos si son peligrosas para el hombre? Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero me parece muy riesgoso e imprudente exhibir ante el público una roca que podría traer consigo patógenos que podrían provocar alguna rara y peligrosa enfermedad…

La sala estalló en murmullos escandalizados. Lois tenía razón. Hasta Clark hubo de admitirlo. Volvió a analizar la roca meteórica con su visión microscópica. Los microorganismos, si bien en apariencia inofensivos, bien podrían representar algún tipo de amenaza biológica latente. Dudaba mucho que la vitrina en la que la piedra se encontraba fuera suficiente protección para contener alguna posible infección de alguna clase.

Pese al pánico general que se produjo en el salón, el Prof. Hamilton llamó a todos a la calma y explicó que una de las primeras pruebas hechas al meteorito dictaminó que las bacterias eran inofensivas para el ser humano o cualquier otro organismo animal y vegetal originario de la Tierra. Por lo tanto, concluyó, nada debían de temer acerca de aquellos "pequeños visitantes" extraterrestres alojados en la roca…

Todos respiraron aliviados al oír aquello. Todos, menos Clark. Las palabras de Hamilton _("Bacterias inofensivas para el ser humano o cualquier otro organismo animal y vegetal originario de la Tierra")_ no llevaron ninguna tranquilidad precisamente a su atribulada mente. Es más, lo pusieron _bastante_ nervioso.

Los humanos podían estar a salvo de aquellas bacterias y de alguna posible enfermedad que produjeran, pero resultaba que a lo mejor él no. Después de todo, _era extraterrestre_. Se vestía y parecía humano, pero no lo era…

Decidió restarle importancia al hecho y autoconvencerse de que su "súper-inmunidad" a las enfermedades conocidas por el Hombre bastaría para también protegerlo de ello. Acabada la conferencia, Lois y él salieron del observatorio. Ella iba muy aburrida y desilusionada. Descontando el momento de las preguntas y respuestas, según su criterio personal, aquello resultó una mañana desperdiciada en una nota que no valía la más mínima pena.

-La próxima vez, que Perry envíe a otro – protestó – No sé… a Jimmy, quizás. Yo no vuelvo a pisar ese observatorio hasta que no pase nada relevante. Eh, Clark… ¿Te encuentras bien? De repente como que te pusiste pálido.

-Estoy… bien. Estoy bien – dijo él, titubeando. Un súbito mareo, seguido de un escalofrío lo invadió por sorpresa un momento. Parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la frente. Sudaba.

-No lo creo. No luces nada bien – Lois también le tocó la frente – Lo que me temía. ¡Tienes fiebre! Mejor vas a ver a un doctor.

-No, no. Estoy bien – aseguró él, con una sonrisa forzada – Bueno, capaz que esté por engriparme. Creo que me ha hecho mal el cambio de ambientes. Salir de un lugar calefaccionado al frío de la calle acabaría con cualquiera, je.

La excusa – bastante pobre – convenció a Lois de que solo se trataba de los síntomas de un inminente cuadro gripal. Volvió a aconsejar a Clark visitar pronto a un médico y ambos tomaron un taxi, marchándose del lugar.

Durante todo el día, Clark no hizo otra cosa que pensar en el hecho. Una duda acuciante se había instalado en su mente: _¿Y si las bacterias en el meteorito lo habían enfermado de algo? _

* * *

**2**

No tuvo su confirmación hasta un día después de la conferencia. El ataque primerizo de fiebre cesó abruptamente y todo iba bien, hasta que accidentalmente se cortó una mano con una grapadora en el trabajo. No fue nada serio, apenas un pequeño tajo del que salió algo de sangre. Lois incluso bromeó con él sobre el hecho, al verlo tan pálido y muy serio…

-¡Vamos, Clark! Te portas como un niño – dijo, sonriendo - ¡Solo te has hecho un tajito! Ponte una curita y ya está. Después de todo, recuerda: _no eres Superman_, ¿sabes?

Pero _sí_ lo era. Ese era el caso y el motivo principal de su preocupación. Nunca, jamás antes le había sucedido eso. Su piel era invulnerable, poderosa. Las balas solían rebotar en ella y el fuego no podía quemarla. Entonces, _¿Cómo se explicaba aquello? _

Su invulnerabilidad tardó aproximadamente una hora en volver. Fue como si después de un súbito corte de luz, de igual manera alguien hubiera reactivado la corriente. Pero aquel no fue el único apagón momentáneo que sufrieran sus superpoderes… poco después descubrió que no podía ver a través de los objetos solidos ni a distancia.

Como a las seis de la tarde, su visión de rayos X volvió, pero aun sintió sus oídos como taponados con algodón. Asustado por estas reacciones inesperadas que estaba teniendo, adujo no sentirse bien y decidió irse del trabajo a casa. Lo hizo usando la vía acostumbrada –echando a volar por los cielos de Metrópolis– pero a mitad de camino ese superpoder también sufrió un imprevisible apagón y cayó en picado. Salvó su vida sólo de milagro al aterrizar dentro de un camión de arena que pasaba por allí. El golpe fue duro, pero más allá de algunas contusiones, estaba vivo. Después de aquella experiencia tan traumática, decidió tomar el metro como cualquier ciudadano –y terrícola– más.

Al llegar la noche, intentó dormir. Cuando luego de horas de dar vueltas en la cama concilió el sueño, tuvo horribles pesadillas en las cuales se veía a sí mismo devorando con ansias la carne de sus amigos. Un atroz acto de canibalismo imparable en donde se comía los intestinos de Jimmy Olsen y Perry White y acababa la faena destrozando a dentelladas y consumiendo las entrañas de la misma Lois Lane.

Despertó de la pesadilla mareado y aterrorizado. Corrió al baño y vomitó en el inodoro la comida del día. Llorando y temblando, Clark se desplomó en el piso del baño con las manos en la cabeza, agotado.

-Dios mío… ¿Qué me pasa?

* * *

**3**

Los días siguientes, las cosas no mejoraron. Fueron de mal en peor…

Sus superpoderes siguieron sufriendo apagones y volviendo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Su super-oido, por ejemplo, le volvió de forma ensordecedora de pronto en plena calle, a la hora pico de actividad en Metrópolis. Creyó que moriría, gracias a todo ese impacto sonoro que recibió… Más tarde, se le cayó una taza de café de la mesa en el trabajo y cuando quiso atajarla con su supervelocidad, descubrió que ésta también se había apagado.

Sabiendo que esta situación no podía seguir así –se le helaba la sangre de tan solo imaginar sufrir un apagón general de todos sus superpoderes cuando iba de Superman– decidió aceptar lo imposible: _estaba enfermo y la causa eran los microorganismos en el meteorito._ Fue así que como Superman, acudió ante la presencia del Prof. Hamilton en el Instituto de Estudios Espaciales de la NASA y le pidió acceso a aquel pedazo de roca, para analizarlo.

Hamilton se mostró receloso al principio, pero sabiendo –y viendo– quién le hacia el pedido, no pudo negarse. Le permitió a Clark analizar el meteorito en el interior de su laboratorio. Por supuesto, el científico y astrónomo ignoraba _el verdadero_ motivo que el Hombre de Acero tenía para hacer esto y él no se lo dijo. Superman tenía muchos enemigos, casi todos ellos muy poderosos. No podía darse el lujo de permitirles saber que estaba débil y enfermo.

Clark revisó la roca. Utilizó para ello su visión microscópica. Lo hizo en busca de indicios de un posible antídoto. Tras media hora de hacerlo, ese superpoder falló y tuvo que dejarlo.

Fue entonces que finalmente comprendió que no existía cura para su mal. No podía ir a ver a un médico y decirle: _"Doc, creo que estoy enfermo. Revíseme, ¿sí?"._ No podía hacerlo, sin descubrir su identidad secreta.

Lo último que quería era ver en la portada del diario para el que trabajaba su foto y el siguiente título: _"¡SECRETO REVELADO! CLARK KENT ES SUPERMAN"._ No, definitivamente no existía –ni había– nadie sobre la Tierra que pudiera ayudarlo.

_Estaba enfermo. Probablemente, iba a morir. _

Su única duda fue saber dónde.

* * *

**4**

Cuando el fatal desenlace le ocurriera, quería estar solo. Si tenía alguna duda de que su condición física iba en franco deterioro, se disipó al volver la fiebre y comenzar los escalofríos. Pensó en aislarse en su Fortaleza de la Soledad en el Ártico, pero estaba demasiado lejos y volar hasta ella era impensable. Con la ayuda de un mapa, buscó una ruta y finalmente la encontró: el sur. El único lugar al que podía ir y donde nadie le buscaría. Quizás alguno de los pantanos de la Florida estuviera bien.

Alquiló un coche de segunda mano con un nombre falso, pidió licencia anticipada en el trabajo por mala salud y partió. Antes de irse, robó el meteorito del laboratorio del Prof. Hamilton, por las dudas –era la primera vez en su vida que robaba algo. Se sintió fatal por hacerlo, pero no podía simplemente dejar aquello allí–. Lo único que lamentaba profundamente de toda la situación era no poderse despedir de Lois. Por más que lo deseó, descartó la idea de contarle lo que le pasaba y revelar de paso el secreto de su _verdadera_ identidad. La muchacha no necesitaba ese tipo de preocupaciones en su vida. Que mejor lo recordara como lo había conocido: como el amigo y compañero de trabajo que era. _Nada más_.

Y así fue como Clark Kent inició su viaje, saliendo de Metrópolis en auto hacia el sur por una carretera desierta. Con su salud empeorando minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Con la muerte pisándole prácticamente los talones…

* * *

**En medio de la ruta. **

**A varios kilómetros de Metrópolis. Ahora. **

Una vez se bañó en el corazón del Sol, indiferente a los altos géiseres de llamas que le amenazaban con violencia. Ahora, por su atrevimiento, el Sol que entraba a raudales por la ventanilla del coche lo cocinaban poco a poco. La fiebre era fuerte, muy fuerte. La carretera enfrente suyo comenzaba a borronearse. Se esforzó por mantener el control, por despejarse y seguir manejando, pero el calor y el sopor que le invadían era demasiado para él. De a poco, fue abandonándose a la enfermedad, a la peste que le corría el cuerpo.

-Clark – oyó a su lado. No quiso mirar, puesto que conocía al dueño de aquella voz y sabía que estaba muerto desde hace varios años – Clark, déjalo ya. Es el fin.

Clark tragó saliva. Le costó hacerlo y cuando lo hizo, la garganta le picó de tan hinchada que se le había puesto. La fiebre aumentaba más y más a cada momento.

-Déjalo ya – dijo Jonathan Kent a su lado. Lo miraba con tristeza – Se acabó, hijo. Hasta aquí llegaste.

-No… No – murmuró a la alucinación de su padre adoptivo. Los ojos se le iban cerrando, la vista nublando más – No… no puedo… no debo…

-Se acabó, Clark – Jonathan le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Déjalo. Deja de pelear. Acéptalo.

Agotado, finalmente Clark Kent se rindió. Se desplomó inconsciente encima del volante. El coche derrapó y se estrelló a la vera de la ruta. Dio dos vueltas de trompo y estalló en llamas al incendiarse su depósito de combustible.

Un manto de fuego envolvió al auto destrozado. De repente, la puerta del lado del conductor salió eyectada al aire de un golpe. Surgiendo de las llamas como una tea viviente, Clark caminó de nuevo hacia la carretera. Deliraba mientras el fuego iba consumiendo rápidamente su carne…

_-¿Lois? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están… todos? _

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras. Acabado, agotado, se desplomó en medio de la ruta, muerto al tocar el piso.

Un par de minutos después, una patrulla de policía que acertaba pasar por allí descubrió su cuerpo. El fuego había hecho su trabajo, pero no del todo como cabría esperar. Parte de su invulnerabilidad había vuelto y las llamas no acabaron destrozándolo del todo. Si bien seguía muerto y yacía con la ropa humeante, parte de su carne comenzaba un rápido proceso de regeneración.

-Pobre tipo – comentó uno de los dos policías que lo hallaron. Con sumo cuidado, se agachó y le dio la vuelta – El fuego casi lo desfiguró, pero parece parcialmente intacto – observó su cara - ¿Te suena de alguna parte? – le preguntó a su compañero.

-¿Debería? – el otro policía regreso al patrullero. Tomó su radio y comunicó el hecho por ella a la Central – Central, aquí el movil-40, reportándose. Accidente en la ruta 90. Coche estrellado. ¿Me copian? Cambio.

-Aquí Central. Afirmativo, móvil-40. ¿Sobrevivientes? ¿Heridos? Cambio.

-Ninguno. Sólo un tipo muerto, parcialmente quemado en medio de la carretera. Central, llamen a una ambulancia y al equipo forense para que recojan el cadáver. Cambio.

-Afirmativo, móvil-40. ¿Alguna pista sobre la identidad del occiso? Cambio.

El policía con la radio miró a su compañero. Le hizo un gesto con las manos. El que estaba agachado sobre el cadáver humeante procedió a revisar sus ropas ennegrecidas, en busca de alguna identificación. Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando retiró los restos de una chaqueta y una camisa y halló un escudo con una "S" roja en el pecho.

-¿Superman? – parpadeó, confundido. Lo miró a la cara.

La piel del rostro del cadáver parecía cada vez más sana, más curada. Una rápida regeneración _post-mortem_ estaba teniendo lugar. El policía acabo reconociendo las facciones características del famoso superhéroe del traje azul y la capa roja.

-¿Y bien, Chuck? – le insistió su compañero, desde el patrullero – Central espera una respuesta.

-¡Mike, no vas a creértelo! ¡Este tipo es Super…!

El policía jamás acabó la frase. En ese momento, Clark Kent abrió los ojos, volviendo a la vida… _sólo que ya no era él_. En absoluto. Una terrible metamorfosis había tenido lugar, un cambio total en su biología kryptoniana.

Con un rugido animal, se abalanzó hacia el cuello del hombre y lo mordió con fuerza. El policía aulló de dolor e intentó retroceder para huir, pero las fuertes manos del Hombre de Acero lo apresaron, inmovilizándolo como si se tratara del agarre de una tenaza. No contento con la primera mordida, Clark masticó y volvió a pegar otra dentellada. Y luego otra, y otra…

Estaba devorando prácticamente vivo al pobre hombre.

-¡Santo Dios! – el policía parado al lado del patrullero soltó la radio y tomó su pistola reglamentaria. Se acercó a la escena donde el dantesco acto caníbal tenía lugar y efectuó una serie de disparos sobre el agresor, sin ocasionarle ningún daño. El zombie que alguna vez fuera el mayor superhéroe de todos acabó su sangriento banquete y se volvió hacia él, incorporándose de un salto y plantándosele enfrente.

-¡Móvil-40, móvil-40! ¡Aquí Central! ¿Qué sucede? Cambio – dijo la voz en la radio.

El policía que quedaba no pudo responder. Clark le introdujo supervelozmente una mano en el pecho, reventándoselo y extrayendo de su interior el palpitante y sangriento corazón. Ante la pasmosa visión del hombre que moría, se comió el órgano con una increíble y golosa voracidad…

-¡Móvil-40! ¡Aquí Central! ¡Responda, por favor! ¿Qué sucede? Cambio.

El festín del Super Zombie acabó pronto. Completamente empapado en sangre y dejando tras de sí dos cadáveres devorados, volvió sus afiebrados ojos en dirección norte y olisqueó el aire. Dando uso a su visión telescópica vio allá en la distancia el objeto de su deseo y gruñó con satisfacción anticipada, como un animal salvaje paladeando el sabor de su presa.

Dio un gran salto. Se elevó en el aire y luego volvió a caer, kilómetros más adelante. Tomó impulso nuevamente y volvió a saltar. Lo hizo varias veces. Iba en dirección de Metrópolis.

Su hambre atroz solo se saciaría con la carne de todos los seres humanos vivientes de aquella ciudad.

Iba a devorarlos a todos…

**¿FIN?**


End file.
